powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ahames
: Ahames is the former queen of Planet who had been recruited by Star King Bazoo to lead his Gozma forces. However she has no interest in working with the space master and worked alongside General Giluke in assassinating him. After the attempt failed, Ahames mysteriously disappeared to work on other Gozma functions, to the point that Giluke had no idea where she was until Space Beast Marzo states that Ahames gives her greetings, making him know that she was still alive out there. Ahames finally arrives on Earth, but does so on her own terms: creating a "flying ghost ship" which appears over the Dutch Quarter of Nagasaki, she ends up luring both the Gozma and the Changeman to her. During initial assaults, she easily defeats Shou after disguising herself as a worker at the Dutch park, then captures Adjutant Booba when the Gozma head down to investigate how several Hidrers were not working for them. Showing no loyalty to anyone, Ahames easily takes down the Changeman while eluding and defeating the Gozma trying to get close to her by order of Bazoo and Giluke. Ultimately, she reveals that she returned to Bazoo to regain his trust, which he states he'll only give if she defeats the Changeman. However, after Tsurugi and Shou disable her ghost ship illusion, the Changeman defeat her forces and Ahames decides to stay on Earth to keep her promise for Bazoo. However, Bazoo severely punishes her for her failure and likewise forbid her from teaming up with Giluke, knowing that they would turn against him again if they reunited. Upon hearing of the power of the Rigel Aura emitted by young girls of planet Rigel for reaching maturity, Ahames heads to Earth with a squadron of Space Beasts to claim it for her own. After holding off the Changeman and Giluke, she bathes within the Rigel Aura of Nana to gain the super power it possesses. This super power gives her two abilities that give the Changeman even further problems: the "Hard Wall" which is impossible to break, and the "Hard Attack" which allows for her to seal off the Earth Force within the Changeman's own bodies. With her new powers and Giluke's banishment from the Gozma force, Bazoo gives her complete control of the Earth invasion which she uses to easily crush the heroes over and over. It is only after rededicating themselves that they awaken the full power of their Earth Force, allowing for them to break through Ahames' super power with ease. Though ruling the Gozma Earth invasion force on her own, she begins to become bothered with Giluke returning as a ghost swearing revenge on her alongside the Changeman. Ahames desires the elimination of Giluke and even attempts to fight against him and take away means by which he can fight back, such as trying to abduct or even kill Nana to prevent him from using her Rigel Aura for himself. But Bazoo reprimands Ahames, allowing for Giluke to get away with his plans believing that his tenacity to survive after "death" would be interesting to see and not seeing any results from Ahames' battles. Helpless, she is forced to see Giluke finally return as Super Giluke, giving her another problem to deal with alongside the heroes. Eventually, with all of the minions defected or killed, Ahames against her will, is ultimately turned into Space Beast Maze by a combination of Giluke and Bazoo at the cost of her sanity. Having experience her service as an Ugly Space Beast Soldier, Maze uses super-sonic powers to discover the EDF Dengeki Squadron base, which she invades before being deflected by Ibuki, who reveals his own alien heritage to stop her. In the midst of the battle, Ahames splits from Maze to invade Dengeki Squadron base while chaotically destroying everything in her path. As the base explodes around her, she yells out over and over for Bazoo to restore planet Amazo with herself as her rightful ruler for her supposed victory. Ahames' last act of insanity shrieks Bazoo's name as the destruction of the base consumes her to her death. Beasts *Gilba (17 & 18) *Kiga (24) *Gizan (32-36) *Jella (32-35) *Davon (32-34) Turboranger clipshow Queen Ahames appears in the clips from Dengeki Sentai Changeman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Replacement Sentai Villains